


Up

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Everything changes the day you meet the girl with the pink balloon on her wrist. (Soulmate!AU)





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

A girl sits on a bench with a balloon tied around her wrist, and all the boys walk around with needles. They tolerate her and her balloon, neither using their needles to sew the string to their own wrist as well or to pop it.

She wishes that she wasn’t so timid. That she could take her balloon and smack a boy with it to get his attention.

But she’s shy and worrisome and she can’t bear the thought of rejection. So on most days, like today, she sits on her bench and watches the boys that pass through the park. Usually they’re rambunctious and sometimes they will throw things in her direction: footballs, frisbees, but never their glances.

On this day, she sits with her right leg crossed over her left. Her cotton white dress is covered in pink and yellow flowers and she constantly smooths down the skirt as the breeze ruffles it up ever so slightly. The lavender bow that’s clipped into her strands of hair is a little lopsided from the time she has spent messing with the way her hair falls.

It is not the first time she’s sat on this bench and it’s certainly not the last.

Every once in awhile other girls will come and sit in the same park as the girl. Usually they sit together in the grass the color of envy and chat, their kaleidoscope balloons attracting the attention of the boys around. It was interesting at first, but when girl after girl left with their male partners, the girl stopped paying attention in order to gaze at the more intriguing things.

She sighs and uncrosses her legs before getting up and brushing off the fabric of her dress. Her balloon sways as she moves her arm as though the strand is the only thing keeping it from attempting escape.

As she walks along, she looks at the bumblebee sunlight filtering through the trees above the pathway. It is while she is lost in thought that the girl accidentally bumps into another girl who is strolling with a guitar case on her back. Their balloons tangle together with a gust of wind and suddenly they can’t move apart.

“Oh!” The girl exclaims as she stumbles backward slightly.

The girl with the guitar laughs as she reaches up to unweave the balloons.

“We should be more careful!” she says when the strings are finally separate. She looks at the girl and then says, “I’m Chaeyoung, but my friends call me Rose.”

“I’m (Y/n).” The girl smiles shyly. She looks up at Rose’s balloon. Pink like the color of a light blush. “That shade is pretty.”

“What?” Rose says looking genuinely confused. She contemplates the statement for a second before looking up at her balloon. “Oh! Yeah, I mean,” she giggles and covers her mouth as she does so, “I didn’t choose it but I guess it is nice.”

Rose takes a moment to look at (Y/n)’s balloon before commenting “yours is pretty too.”

The girl looks up at the balloon tied to her wrist. It is black which is the reason she tries to dress in a cute manner every day, thinking maybe it will distract others from the dark matter over her head.

(Y/n) looks at Rose with a mildly puzzled expression.

“Pretty isn’t the word I would use, but if you say so.” She takes the moment after that to look at the hair falling over Rose’s shoulder in soft saffron plaits. It is mostly straight and there is a single small braid going to the right. She only has the slightest amount of makeup on. (Y/n) thinks she looks beautiful in a very simple way.

“Why not?” Rose asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Nevermind. I’m sorry for running into you!” (Y/n) smiles nervously before rushing off in the opposite direction.

Rose shakes her head in bewilderment and, after a moment, continues on her way, pausing to adjust the strap on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, (Y/n) is reprimanding herself as she walks. Her dress billows out behind her and she pays special attention to what is in front of her to make absolute certain that she stays out of everyone’s way. When she is out of the park she lowers her head until she passes all the colorful buildings and reaches her home.

These interactions continue, though. Their conversations aren’t long and usually end after a wave of embarrassment overtakes (Y/n) and Rose is left behind as the other girl scrambles to make a quick getaway.

One day, after having a particularly blue morning, she doesn’t feel as motivated to go to the park as before but she does so anyway. And for another day (Y/n) sits on the same burnt sienna bench and watches the boys run around with each other. However, she finds herself wondering if Rose will show up today or not, and she feels her spirits deplete as the redhead is nowhere to be found.

She smoothes the skirt of her navy dress, now with sailboats around the bottom, and glances at the couples walking by until she feels the bench shift underneath her.

“Hello,” is said in a tentative tone, as if worried that the single word will scare her off which it almost does. (Y/n) turns quickly to face the person that owns the voice.

There on the other side of the bench sits a girl (Y/n) has never seen before. Her hair is a dark brown and the balloon attached to her is a pale blue. The shirt she wears is of the same color and her legs are crossed underneath her silver fox skirt.

“Um…hi?”

The girl beside her smiles and introduces herself as Jisoo. After stating her name, (Y/n) watches as Jisoo looks up at the black balloon.

“That’s a pretty color,” she says. There is a moment’s pause, as neither of them knows what to say before Jisoo makes an excuse to leave and walks away.

Puzzled, (Y/n) watches Jisoo until she is out of her line of sight. That was odd, she thinks.

Deciding that maybe walking a lap will make her forget the weird encounter, she gets off of the bench too. She stays off to the side and holds onto the strap of her lilac bag with one hand to keep it from falling off her shoulder. Despite the event the other day, (Y/n) finds herself people watching as she moves around the perimeter of the park.

As she approaches her usual spot, she notices another girl sitting on the bench. This one has blonde hair and bangs barely brushing over her eyes. She looks away from the emerald tree line and smiles at (Y/n). The girl waves enthusiastically, to which (Y/n) gives a tentative wave as a reply, and then the next moment the blonde gets up from the bench and skips off in the opposite direction.

What the hell.

The day is weirding (Y/n) out beyond belief. Two girls she has never met before approaching her in the span of an hour. She figures at this rate someone might kidnap her soon, so she decides to take her leave and go elsewhere for the rest of the day. After all it would be a shame to waste the rest of the beautiful summer afternoon.

As she approaches the iron gate to the park, she notices a girl leaning up against it while checking her phone. (Y/n) would have passed right by her if the girl hadn’t looked up at her as she came closer.

“Hello,” the girl in the entrance states.

(Y/n) blinks. She doesn’t say anything as she looks at the girl in front of her. The girl’s balloon is wrapped around her forearm several times to shorten the string. The mint green contrasts nicely with her mocha hair and dark clothes.

“Hello?” The girl repeats, this time with a questioning lilt.

(Y/n) shakes her head slightly to relieve herself of her wandering thoughts.

“Hello,” she replies before skirting around her and down the sidewalk. What is going on? She thinks.

As she reaches the crosswalk at the end of the street she notices that the girl at the gate has stopped beside her.

The face (Y/n) pulls is a mixture of surprise and confusion while the other girl simply smiles at her.

“Where are you headed?”

(Y/n) tries to remain calm as she takes in the brunette’s question.

“I–I don’t know. I just didn’t feel like staying at the park anymore.”

The girl nods, “I get that.” There is a pause. “You want to come hang out with my friends and me?”

The light has long since turned ruby red, but neither girl makes any indication of moving.

“I don’t know you.”

The girl shrugs

“You don’t have to. It was just an offer.”

“I don’t even know your name…”

“Jennie,” she states looking back to the street as cars rush by.

“Oh, well, I’m–”

“(Y/n). I know,” Jennie says with a smirk. Before a reply can be given, she starts walking across the street as the signal comes on.

“Wait!” (Y/n) cries out. She rushes to fall into step with the brunette. “How do you know my name?”

Jennie only replies, “You might find out if you come with me.”

The girl balks and stops in her tracks. Jennie walks a few more steps before turning around to face her.

“It’s cool if not,” Jennie says as she smiles and walks a little further before stopping once more. “I like your balloon by the way,” she calls out.

And with that Jennie leaves (Y/n) alone on the sidewalk.

Her jaw hangs open as she watches Jennie disappear into the crowd.

This is by far the weirdest day of her life.

Screw the nice weather. I’m going home where it’s safe and no random girls invite me places. With that thought, (Y/n) heads home.

She stays away from the park for about a week. She wants to make it seem like those girls have scared her off, which they kind of have but she isn’t going to admit that.

So when she does return she’s entirely too surprised to see not one girl on her bench, but all three.

Well, sitting down isn’t an option, however now I have an excuse to not head that way.

She begins to walk with the intention to cross across the shamrock grass before ever nearing that bench. Yet as she starts to take her chance among the flying frisbees and dogs barreling from side to side, the blonde jumps up from her seat on the right and practically Naruto runs over to (Y/n).

After a second, she feels an arm forcibly link with hers.

“Hello!”

(Y/n) just about jumps out of her skin.

“We haven’t met yet, I’m Lisa!”

“Uh,” is the quality answer (Y/n) gives in reply.

“I saw you the other day. I waved to you remember?”

“Yeah…”

Lisa giggles at that.

“So, where have you been?”

“Oh…I uh…I just didn’t feel like coming.” She feels like she can’t tell Lisa the truth.

“Well, you’re here now.” Lisa smiles, flashing her teeth at (Y/n) as they walk.

Lisa pulled her to a stop. (Y/n) raises an eyebrow at her before she’s being dragged back the other way.

“W-where are we going?”

Lisa laughs and then says, “You haven’t met my friends yet!”

“No, I’m pretty sure I have…”

Soon (Y/n) finds herself in front of Jennie and Jisoo who are sitting on the bench. Lisa is still on her arm and the girl with the black balloon finds herself intimidated by the girls around her.

Jennie sits picking at her chipped sangria nail polish as she waits. Her balloon isn’t wrapped around her arm today and is instead entangled with Jisoo’s blue one which is floating behind them in the light breeze that brushes their hair aside too. Neither of the girls seems to notice, or mind for that matter, and (Y/n) notices how Jisoo’s head rests contentedly on Jennie’s shoulder. The smile on her face glows with the sunlight.

Lisa clears her throat and Jisoo opens her eyes and lifts them up to meet (Y/n)’s gaze.

“Hello again,” Jisoo says in a gentle voice.

(Y/n) gives her a tentative wave.

Silence ensues after that. Lisa seems to be too preoccupied in looking over her shoulder while Jennie and Jisoo appear to be having a conversation in private with only their eyes.

“So…” (Y/n) starts.

All of a sudden Lisa releases her grip on (Y/n)’s arm before running off down the path.

Rubbing her palms on her dress to get the sweat off, (Y/n) watches in bewilderment as the blonde runs off into the trees toward the front gate. She turns back to face the girls on the bench who have started to converse aloud.

“Why didn’t you come hang out with us?” Jennie asks.

“I didn’t know who all it was… and I’m still not entirely sure who you are,” (Y/n) replies quietly. She starts to seriously consider escaping as a good option now.

“Well, we did introduce ourselves.” It’s Jisoo who speaks this time. She looks up away from the spot in the distance that has so adamantly held her attention.

“But you don’t seriously expect–”

Lisa came charging back, screeching to a halt just in front of Jennie, who simply blows a hair off her face in response.

And a moment later an out of breath laugh sounds from behind (Y/n). Even with the uneven breathing that accompanies it, the laughter still sounds like the tinkling of silver bells to the girl.

She almost doesn’t want to turn around, fearing she would be ignored since the last time they had interacted had been weeks prior. But she does so anyway.

The smile that spreads across Rose’s face reminds (Y/n) of the curve of the moon. The closed-lipped smile seems to wax slowly the more she looks at her. Recognition lights up in Rose’s eyes and she shifts the guitar on her back as if it isn’t as heavy as she remembers.

“(Y/n)…hey,” She says. Whether the pause is from her being out of breath or from nervousness is hard to say. Although there is a light flamingo dusting that coats her cheeks as the two girls make eye contact.

Rose watches as (Y/n) smiles shyly. Then her eyes flit to the two girls on the bench and stay on Jennie who’s smile is becoming a knowing one. The blush darkens ever so slightly.

“Are you going to hang out with us?” Rose asks.

“Ah,” realization blooms on (Y/n)’s face. This must be why the other girls are confronting me. “I hadn’t planned on it.”

The smile on Rose’s face falters slightly and (Y/n) is quick to correct herself.

“I mean, I didn’t really know you guys and it is a little scary when strangers try to get you to go out with them… Not in like the dating way! More in the friends way not that there’s anything wrong with girls dating I just mean…”

The girls look around awkwardly for a second while (Y/n) tries to collect her thoughts.

“I’d like to go with you guys now that you’re here Rosie.”

(Y/n)’s hands fly up to cover her mouth in horror as she realizes that she had said that aloud.

Lisa starts giggling as Rose’s face lights up in a brilliant shade of scarlet.

(Y/n) barely murmurs out “I–I have to go…” before pushing past Rose to leave the park. She’s so embarrassed that tears begin to well in her eyes and her vision blurs slightly. Behind her, she can almost make out the faint calling of her name, but she brushes it off in favor of rushing back to the comfort of her home.

However, because of her emotions, (Y/n) manages to trip ungraciously over something she cannot see. Her knees and hands bear the brunt of her fall and she finds herself wanting to just wallow in her misery right there on the pavement. Droplets of crimson blood seep out of her torn skin and she inhales sharply as her tears mesh with her wounds as she rubs the tears from her eyes.

And then as she’s about to get up, she feels hands keep her grounded. Though her vision is watery, she can still make out the bright honey-colored hair that comes into view. Rose kneels down beside (Y/n) after removing the guitar case from her back. Her hand comes up to rub (Y/n)’s back soothingly as the other unzips the case open. From a compartment on the side, she pulls out a couple of band-aids and then closes the guitar case once more. She then becomes focused on the scrapes on (Y/n)’s skin.

Fingers gently closing around her wrist, Rose uncurls the fist (Y/n) has made and she places one of the bandages over the cut on her palm. She does so with the other hand as well before helping (Y/n) shift to a different position in order to give her knees proper attention.

Neither says a word the entire time and it takes a lot of strength for (Y/n) to stop her sniffles and to hold back the tears that continuously threaten to spill over. Yet she doesn’t want to make more of a fool in front of herself in front of Rose, so she bites her lower lip and lets Rose proceed with her care and holds her breath every time Rose’s fingers brush the skin of her legs.

When she has collected herself a little more (Y/n) manages to ask “Why do you have band-aids on you?” without her voice wobbling. Rose smiles a little at that.

“Sometimes I forget my pick at home and when I play my fingers bleed, so I come prepared.” She pauses as she finishes her ministrations. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” (Y/n) grimaces as she attempts to stand. Rose’s hands grasp her forearms to help steady her as her legs sting from the weight shifting to them.

“So… Rosie?”

(Y/n) flushes a little at hearing the nickname she said earlier. Before she can even attempt to reply Rose speaks again.

“It’s cute. You can call me that more if you want.” The smile that spreads across her face is accompanied by a dusting on her cheeks the same color of her balloon.

At this (Y/n) smiles timidly too.

Rosie pushes a stray hair behind her ear and diverts her gaze to the ground before asking, “Will you meet up with my friends and I sometime?”

(Y/n) can’t seem to find the words to reply so instead she nods slowly.

Rose, taking the silence as a no, shifts nervously. Her fingers find their way to her hair and she murmurs out an “it’s okay.” Her vision never moves to encompass (Y/n) completely as she bows quickly and moves to leave.

She pauses as a hand wraps around her right wrist. The bandage clashes with her soft skin, but the fingertips are light as a feather. Rose’s breath hitches and she closes her eyes in anticipation, but she never turns around. They stay like that a moment. The world around them seems quiet as if the volume has been turned down low and everyone has been frozen stiff.

(Y/n)’s voice is calming as she manages to say “I’d love too.” She notices the way Rose’s shoulders seem to relax and her posture isn’t as stiff. Her fingers detach themselves from Rose’s wrist and she takes a step back to give her room to move.

Rose turns, her smile wide and unwavering. She looks as if given the chance she would engulf (Y/n) in a tight hug, but she manages to restrain herself. So instead she giggles and picks up the guitar case on the ground. After slinging it over her shoulder she retrieves her phone and hands it to (Y/n) who adds her number.

As she turns to leave, (Y/n) feels her phone ring in her pocket.

“I had to make sure it was yours,” Rose says with a delighted laugh which (Y/n) finds contagious.

They exchange their goodbyes and neither walks more than a couple of feet before they feel the tug of their balloons, which had managed to tangle together during their conversations. Instead of reaching up to separate them immediately, both girls simply stared up at them in confusion.

Heat spread across Rose’s face as she pulled at her string to disconnect the balloons. And even when they are apart, the pink and black balloons seem to be drawn to each other like magnets.

After a minute, Rose’s calls out a rushed “goodbye” before running back to her friends.

(Y/n) leaves in a daze soon after. Not much time has passed but it feels like she has spent an eternity with Rose alone. She leaves the park with not much thought and relies on her unconscious memory to guide her home. As she climbs the steps to her front door she feels her phone buzz.

A message appears on the screen proclaiming “we’re going out for ice cream this weekend would you like to come? :)” from an unknown number.

Her heart rate speeds up a little after reading it and she replies back with an “of course! :)” as her fingers tremble with excitement. She can barely fit the key in the lock of her house but when she manages it she runs inside. Pushing the door closed with a little more force than necessary, (Y/n) runs up to her bedroom and falls face down on the comforter before squealing into her pillow. The rest of the night is spent in a blur as she goes through her routine without thought.

Every once in awhile texts are sent back and forth, as if neither girl wants to appear overeager to be chatting outside of the park and for more than a few minutes.

As the weekend approaches (Y/n) finds herself trying to pick out the perfect outfit and accessories. She’s not entirely sure why she feels the need to put in so much effort for something as simple as an ice cream date. No, not date, she reminds herself.

When the time finally rolls around, (Y/n) brushes her hair once again before moving to leave the house. The sun is high in the cerulean sky and the temperature is warm enough to be just below uncomfortable.

She closes the door behind her, wary of her balloon and skips toward the shop. The movement pushed the hair out of her face and helped cool her slightly.

As she nears the building, the butterflies in her stomach flutter about and she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

In the designated outdoor space the other girls have already found seats. They have managed to snag a table that had three seats and a bench and from the direction (Y/n) is walking she can see that Jennie and Jisoo’s balloons are tangled around each other as they sit on the bench. Those two already have ice cream and laugh with the other girls as they eat.

Lisa notices her first, waving enthusiastically. Rose is next, smile widening greatly as she stands up to greet (Y/n).

“Were you waiting long?”

“No, Lisa and I just got here. We were waiting for you,” Rose replies with a hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Come on!” Lisa shouts, jumping up from her spot and tugging on the hands of each girl, effectively dragging them into the shop.

The line is fairly long and it takes them a good couple minutes to reach the cash register. After each girl orders and pays the stand together a moment as they wait. Lisa is the one instigating most of the conversation as she chatters on about this and that with the other girls pitching their thoughts every once in a while. They are discussing the dress (Y/n) has on when Lisa announces her need to go to the bathroom and runs off.

And then they are alone. It isn’t as awkward as last time considering neither has clumsily fallen and there isn’t a need for either to leave, nonetheless Rose plays with strands of her hair as (Y/n) fiddles with the strap of her purse.

After a moment Rose clears her throat and quietly asks how (Y/n)’s weekend has been so far.

She replies with a good, saying the weather has been nice and that at least it isn’t cloudy at night so she’s been able to look at the stars.

“You stargaze?” Rose inquires.

“Well, I mean I don’t have a telescope or anything but it’s nice to look at the sky after dark.”

“Do you have a place you usually–”

They’re interrupted as their orders are called. Lisa appears beside them at the counter and all three grab their treats before heading outside.

Rose sits down in the middle while (Y/n) and Lisa sit on either side of her. The five girls talk and laugh, eating their ice cream. They stay like this until the remnants of the dessert have liquefied in their cups and the customers that were sitting at the surrounding tables are all replaced with others. The longer they sit the more (Y/n) realizes how Jennie leans into the Jisoo and their legs press together as they sit.

Along with this, she notices how her and Rosie’s balloons are entwined as well. She quiets and Rose notices and looks up at their balloons as well.

The length of the strings aren’t particularly long as they are curled around each other. And the balloons bump against one another as the wind pushes them around. Just like Jennie and Jisoo’s.

None of the other girls seem to notice and it is only when they are getting up to leave and Rose and (Y/n) are stuck that the other girls pay any mind.

As the girls untangle themselves Jennie and Jisoo share a knowing look. Lisa simply smiles, eventually stepping forward to lend a hand.

Almost as soon as they are apart their balloons try to reconnect, much to the amusement of Lisa.

“Wrapping it around your arm helps,” Jennie pipes up, “at least when you’re trying to move away.”

Jisoo nods in agreement.

(Y/n) tenderly wraps her fingers around the string before restricting it to the length of her arm. Rose does the same.

The balloons don’t move as much and the two are free to separate.

An awkward silence seeps into the group as no one knows what to say.

After a few more seconds Lisa decides to pipe up, saying that she needs to go home and the Rose needs to come along to help with something. That something isn’t specified, but the two girls are soon waving goodbye.

Jennie, Jisoo and (Y/n) watch as they walk away. For a couple strides, they walk side by side and then Lisa starts to pull on Rose’s arm, appearing the squeal excitedly which had the Jennie and Jisoo snickering.

“What was that?” (Y/n) asks.

“Lisa being Lisa,” Jisoo replies, “she’s just excited.”

“Excited about what?”

“Anyway, we should be going,” Jennie says, ignoring the last question entirely.

She laces her hand with Jisoo’s and they turn to go the opposite direction.

“See you later, (Y/n),” Jisoo calls as they leave.

And then the girl with the black balloon is left alone to ponder what on earth just happened. She only stands there another moment longer before crossing the street and heading home.

As she’s crossing the threshold into her living room her phone buzzes and (Y/n) finds Rose is calling.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we never finished that conversation from earlier… so stargazing?” Rose inquires.

“I told you it’s nothing serious!” (Y/n) says, trying to sound exasperated but she knows her smile is contaminating her voice.

She can practically feel Rosie’s laughter through the phone.

“So, what would you say to you and I doing some stargazing?”

The question catches (Y/n) off guard and she finds her words caught in her throat for a moment.

“Hello?” comes Rose’s voice through the speaker.

“Sorry, I just… I’d love too.”

“Can you do tonight?” Rose asks, much more excited than she was a second ago.

“I think so.”

“Great!” Rose exclaims, maybe a little too loudly, “Meet me at the park at ten and bring blankets.”

The conversation isn’t much longer than that and soon (Y/n) finds herself sitting down at her kitchen table dreaming about the night to come. She looks about her home and at the light clutter that sits on counters, chairs, and even the table she’s at. After all moving is not an easy task and she has only been here a few weeks. So while sitting in the park while people watching is nice, it’s better in her mind to have made friends. She unravels the black balloon from her arm, leaning back to stare up at it.

It’s not the really dark purple she’d seen some girls have and it isn’t a “midnight blue” either. It is really and truly black. The absence of light. Girls take their colorful attachments for granted.

As dusk begins to settle in, the park begins to empty out. When (Y/n) reaches the grassy area in front of her usual spot she sees Rose spreading blankets out on the ground, in an area much too big for two girls, mind you.

Rose looks up and smiles brilliantly at (Y/n).

“I see you brought blankets like I asked, which is good since I kind of ran out.”

(Y/n) laughs a little at that and walks over to the sprawl of cloth.

“Do you really think all of this is necessary?”

“Of course!”

They both giggle and then situate themselves on the blankets before looking up at the stars.

Rose points out many constellations, which half the time (Y/n) can’t even make out, but she assumes they’re there. The two of them spend an hour looking for shooting stars and their discussions dwindle as the velvety night soothes them into silence. They lay contentedly side by side with their fingers brushing every once in a while.

The wind kicks up and suddenly their balloons are entwined but neither moves to undo them.

“Can I ask you something?” (Y/n) inquires softly.

“Sure.”

“Why does Lisa not have a balloon?”

Rose blinks languidly before sighing and rolling over to look at her.

“It’s a long story,” she says.

“We’ve got time,” (Y/n) replies, rolling over as well.

“Lisa is different from the rest of us and although she always seems happy I don’t think that she really is anymore,” she pauses, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

(Y/n) halts her thoughts for a moment.

“Well, isn’t it why we have the balloons and boys have the needles?”

“No one really knows. We just assume but that didn’t answer my question. Tangible objects and explanations aside, do you believe in soulmates?”

There’s a pause and the (Y/n) murmurs a yes.

“Okay. Well, Lisa’s soulmate died when she was younger.”

“But there are lots of people who die and their partners still have needles and balloons…”

“Yes, however, we grow and change as people, so our soulmates can change too.”

It’s quiet for a moment as (Y/n) lets the information sink in.

“But then why hasn’t her soulmate changed?”

“It usually doesn’t change if you’ve found them. Because then the bond has formed and it’s hard to let go. She’s still devoted to him and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.”

(Y/n) nods her head slightly.

“So how much did Lisa tell you?”

Rose lifts her gaze upward and then says, “she didn’t tell me a lot but I know that they were childhood friends and that they used to be on a dance team together. I think he was hit by a car before they were fifteen. I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been for her.”

A somber silence seeps in and (Y/n) feels obligated to change the subject.

“So what about Jennie and Jisoo?”

“What about them?”

“Why are their balloons always connected?”

Rosie giggles at that and shakes her head slightly.

“They’re each other’s soulmates.”

“What!?”

“It’s true!” She sits up suddenly in her excitement, “When girls are each other soulmates their balloon strings tangle together!”

“Really?” (Y/n) asks still not entirely believing.

“Yes and when two boys are soulmates their strings tangle too but that’s a lot more of a mess and I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that,” Rose laughs, her eyes becoming half moons and her smile broadening to its full extent. Her skin glows under the pale reflection of the moon and suddenly (Y/n) can feel her heart skipping beats left and right.

“What about us?”

She says it so quietly she fears Rose may not have heard her and in fact, Rose doesn’t answer.

“Rosie?”

(Y/n) looks over at Rose and watches her expression. It’s not one of surprise or disgust or really any emotion (Y/n) can name aside from thoughtful.

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, “I hope we’re soulmates though.”

The thought makes (Y/n) flustered and she can’t seem to keep the blush crawling up her neck under control. She was secretly glad that there weren’t a whole lot of lights illuminating them.

It’s quiet between them, but it’s not uncomfortable. Suddenly Rose yawns and by the time she finished her eyes are drooping too. She shifts suddenly and her head rests on (Y/n)’s shoulder.

“Can I tell you something?”

The question hangs in the air for a moment as (Y/n) tries to compose herself.

“Anything.”

“I really like the color of your balloon,” Rose states it like it’s the most simple thing in the world and it might be to her, a simple statement that she cannot even begin to understand the meaning behind or how it’s affecting the girl she’s leaning on.

“Why?”

Rose hums and answers, “because it’s different and because it reminds me of the night sky,” she pauses, “and now it reminds me of you.”

(Y/n)’s breath hitches and she can feel tears gather in her eyes as she hears this. It is so different from what she’s used to hearing and it felt like the wounds from the years of bullying were finally healing. Like maybe she wouldn’t have to run away again.

She dries her eyes quickly and then clears her throat.

“Maybe we should get home?” (Y/n) suggests and Rose nods, though it looks a little funny like her head is too heavy.

“You can come over to my place if you want,” (Y/n) suggests. “It’s not that far.”

Again Rose nods and the two get up to start gathering up the blankets. Although (Y/n) had only brought a couple she carries more as they walk home because of the excessive amount Rose had brought. Honestly, how did she get all of these here on her own?

As they walk the amber streetlights cast midnight shadows on the sidewalk. The buildings are only dimly lit and very few cars pass on the street because of the hour.

They don’t talk but it doesn’t feel necessary to.

As the two girls reach (Y/n)’s home, Rose leans against her once more. They open the door and get inside and it takes everything for the girls to not simply drop the blankets on the floor and collapse on the couch. However, they throw the blankets by the washer and (Y/n) gets some clothes for them to change into.

When they’re done they do, in fact, collapse on the couch with Rose placing her head on (Y/n)’s shoulder once more. It isn’t long before Rose is completely asleep. And that leaves (Y/n) to her thoughts for a while.

The windows are open and she can hear rain start to fall on the roof despite how clear it had been when they were out in the park. It’s relaxing and (Y/n) finds herself slowly being lulled to sleep. As her eyes begin to close she sees the black and pink balloons curled tightly around one another.

The morning sunlight filters through the blinds and despite how she knows she will be sore later, (Y/n) doesn’t bother to move because of how comfortable she is. The room is just warm enough to be cozy and the light is bright but not blinding. She sighs and sinks deeper into the cushion adjusting herself to be laying on her side instead of her back. Her toes brush against the back of the couch as she curls her legs toward her. Despite the size of the couch, it does seem to be rather spacious.

She forces herself up when her stomach growls, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. The hardwood floor is cold beneath her feet but she continues to move toward the kitchen. As she’s walking she looks over toward the entryway and it’s only then that she realizes Rose is not there.

Suddenly she’s wide awake searching frantically to see if Rose had maybe left a note or an article of clothing, something to tell (Y/n) that she would be coming back. There is none.

Instead, the pajamas she wore last night are in the hamper and her shoes are missing. There is not a single paper out of place either and although she has her phone number, it feels wrong to (Y/n) to text someone who left in the middle of the night with no explanation.

So, (Y/n) simply sits down at her kitchen table, no longer hungry. The excitement from last night is gone and any hope of Rose being her soulmate is dwindling.

She stares at the clock above her sink, watches as it ticks painfully slow. And just as it’s about to pass the twelve a knock resounds through the room. Jumping out of her seat, (Y/n) races to the front door and yanks it open.

And there, standing in the same clothes as the day before is Rosie. She’s balancing two cups in one hand and is holding a paper bag in the other.

She offers up an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note I jus–” she doesn’t get to finish as (Y/n) tackles her in a hug.

“Woah, don’t spill the drinks!” Rose says with a laugh and she begins to nudge (Y/n) inside.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“What? Bring you food?”

(Y/n) laughs a little at that as they move inside, their balloons entwining once more.

“You know what I mean.”

“Okay,” Rose puts the stuff on the table, “now I only got small things because we’re going out to brunch with the girls. Also, I don’t really know what you like to eat aside from ice cream, but that didn’t seem appropriate for this early in the morning.”

(Y/n) smiles and thanks her. They sit down and chat for a while, exchanging glances over their drinks and hiding their smiles behind shy hands.

Outside they can hear the bustling of the street below as people move to go to work or just to take a stroll in the summer morning, but inside their home, it is quiet and comfortable and everything is serene.

They walk to breakfast side by side. Neither of the girls feel any rush in their relationship. They have time.

Yet as the show up the restaurant where Jennie, Jisoo, and Lisa are waiting for them, neither can resist the urge to link their pinkies together, much like the way their black and pink balloons are curled around each other as they float along behind the two girls.


End file.
